The Guest
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: A special guest has arrived in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Will she even survive?
1. Welcome To Nazarick

On the ninth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Pleiades combat maid Nabarel Gamma had just returned from a mission with her master, the Supreme One, Ains Ooal Gown. The job had been to eliminate a nest of harpies that had been threatening a small village. The mission had been a complete success. What other outcome was possible when Ains-sama was involved? The harpies had been slaughtered with ridiculous ease. The one, very minor, setback had been that the villagers had already been devoured. Surprisingly, Ains-sama was upset by this. He kept mentioning how they might have saved them if they had not delayed setting out in order to research an adventurer group called Blue Rose. Nabarel couldn't imagine why he would be concerned with such a minor detail. The request had specifically been to get rid of the harpies, so the goal had been accomplished and Ains-sama would be paid. The destruction of the local insects was a trivial matter, not deserving even a moment of Ains-sama's concern. Yet he had been very displeased. She supposed the issue was he wanted every effort to be perfect, and the destruction of the village _could_ be seen as a failing. Such high standards were only to be expected of the Supreme One!

In any case, once the fighting was over he had decided to search through the ruins. Where, sadly, they had found a survivor. Nabarel glanced down to her side. A five year old human girl stared back up at her. The insect's name was Anna Stone. Her parents had hidden her in a wood pile and told her to remain silent no matter what she heard. The girl had been weeping and said she had no other family besides her momma and poppa. Nabarel had expected Ains-sama to give the unworthy flea the mercy of a quick death. Instead…

"Where are we?"

"This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick, your new home."

"I don't like it here. Can we go back now?"

"No."

"Please?" The little girl was staring up with watery eyes. "I want to see momma and poppa."

"That isn't possible. They were both eaten."

The annoying little insect began crying, again. Nabarel sighed, the girl seemed to do nothing but cry. She had been sorely tempted to have an accident while bringing her here, but Ains-sama's orders had been specific, they were to take care of her.

"Hello, Nabarel. What is that?" A monotone voice asked.

"Oh, Shizu, perfect!" Nabarel snatched up the bawling child. "This is a human girl named Anna Stone. Ains-sama wants us to take care of her. I'm tired, so you watch her for a while." Nabarel held the child out. Shizu hesitated, but finally took her. "Thank you."

XXX

Nabarel hurried back to her room, leaving the automaton holding Anna out in front of her.

"Greetings, human designated as Anna Stone. I am CZ2128 DELTA, but I am usually referred to as Shizu Delta."

Anna rubbed her eyes and stared at the strange woman. "Why do you have an eye patch?"

"It covers up my infrared scanner lens."

"What?"

"It covers up my infrared scanner lens."

Anna blinked. "Can I see?"

"If you like." Shizu put her down and then removed the patch. Instead of an eye there was a circular red glass. As Anna watched the glass extended a couple inches out of the socket, attached to a metal tube.

Anna gasped. "Did you have an accident?"

"No, it is a part of my design specifications." The lens retracted and Shizu put the eye patch back in place.

"Your eye is pretty."

"Uwaah." Shizu said in the same flat monotone she always used.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked.

"It is how I express happiness or excitement."

"You don't sound happy, and you don't smile."

"My standard setting is 'enigmatic.' I am programmed to only ever smile when I am entering a murderous rage."

"Re- really?"

"Yes."

Anna paused. "I'm hungry."

Shizu extended an arm and took the little girl's hand. "I will bring you to the kitchen."

As Anna went with her she produced a small smile. "I think you're nice."

"Uwaah."

XXX

Anna was sitting down to a big meal of fresh bread, potatoes, and pork. Shizu was having a banana, strawberry, and chocolate milkshake.

"My, my, what do we have here?" A blonde with long curls, dressed in a maid uniform entered.

"Hello, Solution," Shizu said. "This is Anna Stone, she was sent here by Ains-sama. Nabarel said we were to take care of her."

"Ah!" Solution clasped her hands together. "Ains-sama is too generous! I asked him if I might have something nice and tender as a reward for my work with Sebas-san. The master is simply too kind."

"I don't believe that was the reason she was sent here."

"What do you mean? You just said we were to, 'take care of her.' That is exactly what I intend to do. You were even nice enough to fatten her up a little." Solution walked over to where Anna was seated. She was already drooling. "Can you scream loudly?"

"Uhm, momma and poppa told me not to scream, no matter what."

Solution had a disappointed frown. "Oh that's no fun. But I'm sure instinct will take over once you start dissolving. I'll just need to use my weakest acid to make it last as long as possible."

"Huh?"

Solution's face split into an unnatural smile, one that literally went ear to ear. "I am sure you are a very sweet girl, Anna, sweet and tender and savory!"

"Thank you?" Anna replied uncertainly. She tried to shrink back from the blonde maid.

"Solution," Shizu rose to her feet. "I believe you have misinterpreted Ains-sama's intentions."

"I'm sure it's fine. So, Anna would you like me to show you something amazing?"

"I suppose."

"Then close your eyes and I will-"

SMACK!

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Ow!" Solution rubbed the back of her head and turned around to face Yuri Alpha. "That hurt."

"Be glad that's all I do to you. I ran into Nabarel and she explained the situation. Anna-san in a guest of the Supreme One's and is under his personal protection. We will extend to her every courtesy and kindness. That does _not_ include eating her. Understand?"

"Yes, of course," Solution bowed hastily. "My mistake. It won't happen again." She stole a glance at the little girl. "No matter how tempting she looks."

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"What's going on?" Anna asked with obvious confusion.

Yuri dropped to one knee and placed a hand over her heart. "I am Yuri Alpha, and as second in command of the Pleiades maids I formally welcome you to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. We will do all that we can to make you feel welcomed."

Anna gave an uncertain nod. "Thank you."

Entoma walked into the kitchen. "Oh! A little girl! Can I have her arms?"

SMACK!

Shizu sat back down and finished her milkshake.


	2. Guardian

Anna had finished her meal and was just sitting at the small table with the four maids. Yuri was sitting across from her sipping some tea. Shizu was sitting next to her with hands folded and a blank expression on her face. Solution was sitting to Anna's left… smiling at her. Anna didn't think it was a very friendly smile, little bits of drool kept coming out the corner of her mouth. The one called Entoma was seated to the right and was also focused on her. Entoma's face didn't move, and unlike Shizu there was a slight grin permanently in place. But where Anna liked Shizu's stoic expression, Entoma's made her nervous.

"Now then," Yuri set her tea cup down in its saucer. "Ains-sama has declared that we Pleiades are to be responsible for your care. That, of course, means we will not allow any sort of harm to come to you."

Anna noticed Yuri directing stares towards both Solution and Entoma, each gave small, silent nods. Solution also sighed and wiped her mouth.

"While this responsibility has been assigned to us as a group, one of us will need to be your primary guardian. I think-"

"Can I have Shizu take care of me?" Anna blurted out. "Nabarel is mean and these two scare me. Shizu-chan is really nice and I like her."

"Uwaah."

Yuri nodded. "She was actually going to be my choice. Shizu is familiar with all of the defenses and hidden mechanisms of the Great Tomb, and has no issues with humans. You would be safest with her."

"Yuri-nee, that's mean." Entoma complained. "Except if I'm really hungry I can control myself. She isn't even my type, I prefer men with thick, meaty arms."

"And what about you, Solution?"

The blonde sighed and shook her head. "I agree it wouldn't be a good idea to leave me in charge of her. She looks much too tender. I would hate to do something that would anger Ains-sama."

"Keep that in mind if the two of you should ever be alone." Yuri adjusted her glasses. "That is settled then. Next we will need to assign Anna-san a residence. Fortunately, there are available servant quarters here on the ninth floor."

"Can I stay with Shizu-chan? I don't want to be all by myself."

"I thought humans preferred having their own space."

"She's just a little girl," Entoma pointed out. "She's probably still in the larval stage."

"Good point," Yuri admitted. "Shizu, would you mind having her live with you?"

"I do not mind." Shizu reached over and with mechanical precision patted the top of Anna's head three times.

Anna smiled in relief.

XXX

Shizu was escorting Anna through the hallways towards her room. The little human kept gawking each time a servant passed them. Most of them were of the heteromorphic race, which meant mostly they looked like animal hybrids. Some of them had the heads of horses or dogs or goats, with more or less humanoid bodies. Some of them just looked like gigantic animals. All were polite as they passed by, but Anna would clutch onto her leg each time.

Shizu finally halted and looked down at her. "Is something wrong?"

"There are monsters here! They're everywhere!"

"Yes, that is true. You are the only human in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Is that an issue?"

"But… but you're not a monster. Are you?" Anna whimpered.

"I am an automaton. I am classified as a sentient mechanical being. I am not considered a monster, but I am also not human."

Anna began to tremble.

"Is something wrong? Are you cold?"

"Are you going to hurt me? Like the bird monsters?"

"No, I am your guardian. I have been assigned the mission of guiding and protecting you. Also, you are under the personal protection of Ains Ooal Gown-sama. No one here will harm you."

Around the corner came a person with a giant snake head and wearing a butler's suit. Anna immediately latched onto Shizu's leg and began to shake.

The snake man halted and looked over questioningly. "Is everything all right, Shizu-san?"

"It is fine, Jiro. Please continue with you duties."

Jiro nodded and walked past.

Shizu robotically patted the top of Anna's head three times. "There, there, everything is within acceptable parameters. There is no need to be upset."

When Anna finally let go she looked up. "Will I really be safe?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Do you always keep your promises?"

"I was programmed to accurately and comprehensively relay information to both my superiors and subordinates."

Anna was staring up at her with an open mouth.

"I don't lie." She held out her hand. Anna hesitated, but finally took it. They started walking again. When they passed Hina, an assistant maid with a raccoon head, Anna tightened her grip, but did not stop and grab Shizu's leg.

Eventually they arrived in Shizu's room.

"They're so pretty!" Anna was jumping about. "I've never seen so many dolls!"

"I like cute things."

Shizu's quarters consisted of a small living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Within the bedroom about half the floor was taken up by a small army of dolls and plushies. They had been arranged so they appeared to be dancing with one another or standing together shoulder to shoulder. Anna had a huge smile on her face as she went from one end of the crowd to the other looking over all the toys. She finally settled in front of a massive plushie that was as big as she was. It was some sort of black and white bird with webbed feet and a yellow beak.

"This one is so adorable! What is he?"

"An assistant butler."

Her answer made Anna giggle. "Does he have a name?"

"Yes. He is Éclair Acleir Aicler, he excels at cleaning bathrooms and plotting to overthrow Ains-sama and rule over Nazarick."

This caused Anna to burst out in fresh giggles. "Can I play with him?"

"Certainly. He is very huggable."

XXX

Anna played with Éclair then took a bath. As Shizu undressed for bed she removed the long white metallic contraption that she wore in a holster on her left hip.

"What is that?"

"This?" Shizu held the object out in front of her and Anna nodded. "This is my RN-19-A2. It is a 7.02 mm rifle. It is a lightweight, air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed, shoulder or hip fired weapon designed for either automatic or semiautomatic fire through the use of a selector lever. It can be fed two thirty round magazines for uninterrupted fire of explosive, phosphorous, or standard rounds. The rifle also contains four launchable, high-explosive contact grenades, a short range flame thrower, and a self-contained, extendable, steel bayonet. The weapon has a fully adjustable rear sight. The bottom of the trigger guard opens to-"

Shizu stopped as she noted Anna was staring at her with an open mouth.

"It's my boom stick."

"Oh, all right."

As Anna slipped beneath the covers Shizu tucked her in before getting in herself.

"I hope you have sweet dreams," Anna said.

"I am not programmed to dream."

"So you sleep without dreaming?"

"Technically, I do not sleep. I shut down for eight hours to allow my internal maintenance systems to conduct necessary repairs and upkeep."

"Is it restful?"

"When I come back on line I am at full running capacity, so I suppose yes."

Anna paused and fidgeted beneath the blankets. "Momma would always sing me a lullaby before I'd go to sleep."

"I am not programmed for melodic forms of entertainment. I can juggle if you like."

"No, no, that's okay."

Shizu considered for a moment. "If you wish, I know a war song."

"A war song?"

"Yes. Do you wish to hear it?"

"Yes, please."

Shizu suddenly sat up and clapped her hands together three times in a rhythm. She 'sang' in her usual monotone.

"Pleiades maid shock troops.

Blood sucking war machine.

We're ready to fight,

ready to kill.

Ready to die,

but never will.

Blood makes the grass grow.

Maids make the blood flow.

Overlord Ains Ooal Gown, banzai!"

Anna smiled and clapped her hands. "Thank you, Shizu-chan. I like your song."

She yawned and closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Shizu waited until Anna was well asleep before shutting down her systems. "Have nice dreams, Anna."


	3. Huggable

When Shizu came back on line Anna was curled up, with the little girl's head resting on her chest. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing rhythmically. With one hand Shizu lightly patted the top of the girl's head three times, careful not to apply sufficient pressure to disturb her. Given that her current assignment was to act as guardian to Anna, rather than patrol and defend the ninth and tenth floors of Nazarick, Shizu decided to remain still until Anna woke on her own. She had no information on the sleep habits of human children anywhere in her database. Shizu opened a file entitled 'Care and Habits of Anna Stone.' She was programmed not only to record and store information but to process it and draw conclusions and possible courses of action.

Shizu was not an AI. Those had not existed in Yggdrasil. But she had an extremely complicated and interactive operating system. She was not only designed to carry out the orders of the Supreme Beings and other designated authorities, she was meant to function independently and adapt when it was called for. Though most of her programing was focused on combat and military strategy she could serve whatever function was required.

After one hour, seventeen minutes, and twenty-three seconds Anna opened her eyes and regained consciousness. "Good morning, Anna did you sleep well?"

"Morning." The little girl yawned and looked about. "I need to go pee, pee."

"I am not familiar with any location designated as Peapea."

"Uh, I need to make water."

"Only humans with water elemental magic can do that. Are you a magic user?"

Anna blinked her eyes. "I need to go visit the privy."

"Ah, you need to urinate?"

"I don't know what that word means."

"There are no privies in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. We have a plumbing and water cycling system. In the bathroom there is a toilet that will function like a privy, for sanitation purposes you will need to flush once you have urinated."

"Flush?"

"I will demonstrate." She tossed aside the blankets. "If you require it I also have sufficient stores of toilet paper."

"What's toilet paper?"

"I will demonstrate that as well."

XXX

When Shizu escorted Anna to the kitchens they again passed a number of servants. The staff definitely noted the girl's presence but did not make an issue of it. By this time it was quite likely Yuri had spread the word among them that there was a human present and that she was to be well treated. For Anna's part she continued to tighten her grip on Shizu's hand whenever anyone passed them. But Anna no longer grabbed onto her leg or stared quite as fearfully as she had yesterday. Shizu interpreted these facts as signs the little girl was starting to adapt to her new environment.

When they arrived at the kitchen Yuri was the only one present. A breakfast of sweetcakes dripping with butter and fresh fruit were provided for Anna. As she ate Yuri pulled Shizu aside to speak with her in private.

"Have there been any issues with taking care of the human so far?"

"No. I needed to provide instructions on the use of the bathroom facilities, but there have been no major issues."

"That's good."

"I need to request some supplies for the continued maintenance of Anna. The most important being shoes and clothing. She has only what she came here wearing."

"That might be a problem," Yuri replied. "There are no children living here. Some of the imps who serve on the seventh floor are about her size, but I am not sure if chainmail is appropriate for a human child."

"Could we acquire some clothing from a human settlement?"

"Possibly," Yuri frowned. "I would need permission from Ains-sama to send anyone outside the Great Tomb. I am not eager to bother the Supreme One for something so minor."

"I suppose if necessary she can remain naked when her clothes are being cleaned."

"Except for certain members of the staff nudity would be inappropriate." Yuri adjusted her glasses. "Actually, I think I have a solution. I spoke to Demiurge a while ago and he mentioned someone had children's clothing that might fit."

"Really? Who?"

XXX

Anna was cowering behind Shizu. They were currently in the luxurious private quarters of the Commander of the Floor Guardians. Albedo had her arms crossed and was frowning down at Anna, her black wings were stretching and contracting. Being an automaton, Shizu could not sense auras, but given Anna's reaction it was likely Albedo was releasing a strong negative presence.

"Shizu, why is this lower life form in my quarters and not imprisoned on the fifth floor?"

"If… if I did something wrong I'm sorry." Anna got out. The girl was trembling and appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"You have done nothing wrong, Anna." Shizu patter her head three times.

"Shizu, please explain why this creature is here defiling my presence. Cocytus is supposed to have charge of all prisoners."

"Anna is not a prisoner. Ains-sama had her sent here and charged the Pleiades to take care of her."

Albedo's eyes widened. "What?! My beloved Ains-sama sent her here? Why?"

Shizu related the same facts as Naberal had explained them to her. As she did so Shizu noticed how Albedo's demeanor began to change. Albedo's wings began to beat faster, and excited smile consumed her face, and she began to clasp her hands together.

"So what you are saying," Albedo spoke with obvious excitement. "Is this is Ains-sama's child!"

For a moment Shizu considered the possibility her auditory receptors had malfunctioned. "I did not say that, and I fail to see how you could reach such a conclusion based on my statement."

"Isn't it obvious?! Ains-sama saved this poor, sweet child out of the immense love he had inside his heart."

"As an arch-lich I don't believe Ains-sama has a heart."

Albedo didn't appear to be listening. She put both hands on her knees and leaned forward. Anna remained behind Shizu, only peeking the top of her head out. "You are a very, very lucky little human! Since Ains-sama considers you his child I will as well! From now on I want you to call me mother!"

"I… I… already have a momma. And she doesn't have horns."

"I believe your mother was eaten," Shizu said. "So technically, that would not currently be true."

"Please don't worry, little girl! I will be a wonderful and caring mother! I'll take magnificent care of you! And when my beloved Ains-sams sees what an ideal mother I am I don't doubt he'll want me to bear him at least a dozen children!" Albedo's cheeks turned a deep red and her eyes seemed to glitter.

Anna ducked completely behind Shizu's skirts. "I'm scared!"

"That is an understandable reaction." Shizu said.

Albedo pulled down the top of her dress to expose one of her large, firm breasts. "Would you like me to breast feed you?"

"Albedo-sama, are you currently lactating?"

"No, but it will be good practice for when I have my beloved's babies." Albedo held her arms out and hurried around Shizu in an effort to scoop up the child. "Come here and let me love you!"

"Nooooo!" Anna wailed and ran to get away. "Save me Shizu-chan!"

"Albedo-sama, I believe this to be inappropriate behavior." The automaton ran to keep between Anna and the needy succubus.

"Come here and let mommy love you! Then you can tell Ains-sama and I can start giving you lots of brothers and sisters! I SAID COME HERE AND LET ME LOVE YOU!"

Shizu pulled out her rifle and thumbed it to full auto.

XXX

Once the situation had calmed down Shizu had been able to convince Albedo there was no evidence the Overlord saw Anna as his child. At best she might be considered a ward of Nazarick. Shizu also got Albedo to agree that since Ains-sama had specifically ordered the Pleiades be responsible for her it would be disrespectful for her to kidnap Anna and forcibly raise her. Surprisingly enough, following all this Albedo agreed to provide Anna with all the clothing she had knitted that might fit her.

There were 86 complete outfits in all. Forty-two were dresses. Forty-two were combinations of shirts and pants. And two were a dress-trouser combination, Shizu was unfamiliar with. Despite the difficulties of the meeting Anna now had a sizeable wardrobe. So long as she remained the same size for at least a few years there should be no further issues with clothing.

They were returning to their quarters. Shizu was holding Anna's hand with her right and has a cloth sack with all the new clothing in her left.

"Will the horned lady be okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? There was a lot of blood."

"Albedo-sama is a level 100 being, for her the damage inflicted was merely a flesh wound."

"She is crazy isn't she?"

"Yes, but only some of the time."

"Will I be safe from her?"

"I believe so, but if she kidnaps you try and placate her as best you can. I will have to contact Ains-sama and ask him to resolve the situation."

As they were nearing home a three foot tall figure waddled around a corner. In his right flipper was a plunger. Anna stopped and stared.

"Éclair has come to life!"

The large penguin came to halt. "Do you know me?"

Anna was jumping about. "Shizu-chan how did you bring him to life?"

"This is not the plushie from my bedroom. This is the actual Éclair Acleir Aicler. I had to make the plushie because he keeps avoiding me."

"That is because you keep trying to hug me!" The irate penguin shook his plunger at her. "I am deserving of respect. Not only for my superior cleaning skills but because I intend to overthrow Ains Ooal Gown and seize control of all Nazarick. One day I will sit upon the throne and you will all worship and fear me!"

Shizu gazed down at him. "You are the cutest thing ever. Uwaah." She dropped the sack of clothes and rushed towards him.

"No! Not again!" Éclair tried to waddle away as quickly as he could, but had no hope of escape. Shizu had her arms around his plump belly and was cuddling him.

"Me too!" Anna ran over and joined in the mass hug.

"Stop!" Éclair cried. "This is beneath the dignity of your future lord! Release me I say! When I rule this place my wrath shall be terrible!"

"Cuddly!" Anna laughed.

"Uwaah."


	4. Pretty

It was the forty-eighth day Anna had been living in Nazarick. The human child had become a familiar sight to the servants who worked and lived on the ninth floor. Anna was no longer frightened of anyone, with the exceptions of Solution and Albedo. She had even spoken with a number of servants and become friendly. (Sadly this did not include Éclair, who studiously avoided both Anna and Shizu.) Anna had wanted to explore, and since Shizu knew the floor plans, including all secret passage ways, hidden rooms, and traps, they had visited every place on the ninth and tenth floors. They had been to the gift shop, the Great Library, the nail salon, they had used the communal baths with the other Pleiades, drank apple juice in Sous-chef's bar, gone through the secret passages, spied on the servants, played in the arcade, visited the disco, and even stood in the throne room.

There were only two places Shizu had not taken Anna. One was the treasury, a ring of Ains Ooal Gown was required to enter it, and Shizu did not possess one. Shizu did not consider it a loss as she found Pandora's Actor annoying. The other was the one place absolutely forbidden to all NPCs, a place where only the Supreme Beings themselves were permitted.

The Conference Room.

No one, not even Albedo and the other guardians, knew what lay within. According to the floor plans it was simply a circular room with a diameter of ninety-nine feet. There were no hidden traps or secret entry ways or defensive mechanisms. The door did not even have a lock. Her data base indicated it was just an ordinary room.

Shizu was certain this information was false, a deceptive countermeasure used by the Supreme Beings. After all, how could a place only they could enter be anything other than wondrous? She and the other Pleiades would often discuss what was _really_ inside. Solution believed it to be the secret repository of items of even greater power than the World Class ones stored in the treasury. Yuri suspected it held permanent gateways to other dimensions. One by one all the Supreme Beings had abandoned them save for Ains-sama. Yuri thought each one departed from the Conference Room, never to return. Naberal argued the room itself was a different dimension. A terrifying realm of such violent elemental and magical forces that only a Supreme Being could survive within it. Shizu lacked sufficient data to formulate a hypothesis, but acknowledged the theories were all possible. Originally, all the maids had been given the order to make a 'last stand' before the Conference Room. It was the absolute command of the Supreme Beings that they defend it to the final breath.

Though no one truly knew what lay inside, one truth seemed obvious. The Conference Room was a place of such wonder and terror that no ordinary being could possibly comprehend it.

Or it might actually just be a circular room with a diameter of ninety-nine feet. But that seemed extremely unlikely.

Shizu was observing Anna's behavior. The little human was currently lying on the floor of the bedroom surrounded by Shizu's dolls and plushies. She was not actively playing with any of them. Instead Ann was looking up at the ceiling, occasionally sighing. Shizu referred back to the file labeled 'Care and Habits of Anna Stone.' Analyzing all the events stored within, Shizu noticed a pattern. Anna had no responsibilities or duties. She was a guest and free to do whatever she pleased so long as it did not cause problems for others. Upon arrival the little girl had demonstrated shyness and a lack of interest in wandering outside their shared quarters. Following this Anna proceeded to demonstrate curiosity about her environment. The girl had desired to explore and visit as many areas as possible. Shizu noted this pattern had been altered commencing six days ago. Anna's behavior had grown increasingly lethargic, with a preference for remaining in the room playing with the toys. This as opposed to interacting with others and more expansive activities. Today Anna was behaving with even greater sluggishness than previously exhibited.

"Anna, are you feeling ill? I believe some human diseases and ailments can cause their victims to demonstrate an exhausted state, such as you are currently experiencing."

"No," Anna sighed. "I'm fine."

"Do you wish to sleep? The current local time is 1:28. It would appear to be a period well outside your normal sleep cycle, however if you wish to I have no objection."

"No, I'm not tired."

"Then is there a cause for your current behavior?"

Anna sighed. "Can I go outside?"

"No, that is not permitted."

"How come?"

"Ains Ooal Gown has ordered that no one exit the Great Tomb save under his order."

"But I want to go outside. How long have been here?"

"Forty-eight days, three hours, twelve minutes, and twenty-seven seconds."

"That long?" Anna gasped. "I've been here forever."

"Technically, forever consists of an infinite amount of time. By definition you have not been here forever."

"This place is amazing, Shizu-chan. I never knew about painting nails or Pac-man. But I'm tired of always being inside. Can't I go out for just a little bit, please?"

"No, it is forbidden without permission from Ains-sama."

"Can't you ask him then?"

"To make a request of Ains-sama I would first need permission from Albedo-sama. Do you wish me to speak to her on your behalf?"

"No," the girl said quickly. She stared back up at the ceiling and again sighed.

Shizu found the behavior distressing. The battle maid reviewed all pertinent facts and determined thirty-four possible courses of action. She then ran a cost-benefit analysis of the likely outcomes of each scenario. Shizu determined the best option.

"Anna, would you like to go to the sixth floor? There is a forest there, and sunlight."

This got the girl's attention and she sat up. "Really? There is?"

"Yes."

"Then please take me."

XXX

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How much longer?"

"I estimate our arrival on the sixth floor in thirty-three minutes and twenty seconds."

Anna was riding on Shizu's shoulders. They were travelling up a seemingly endless series of stone steps. The steps curved and twisted and the space was only four feet wide. So far there had been only one landing with a steel door marked with the number '8'. That had been a while ago.

"Is this the only way to get to the other floors?" Anna asked.

"No. If you possess a ring of Ains Ooal Gown or can use a gateway spell, it is possible to travel between the floors directly. There are also tunnels that lead from one floor to the next. This stairwell is a secret access point that allows manual entry to the other floors. It is more direct than the tunnels."

Shizu skipped the step in front of her and placed her foot on the second one instead.

"Is there a reason why you skip steps some times?"

"I wish to avoid activating the traps."

"There are traps?" Anna sounded worried.

"Yes. If I had stepped there the walls would have closed in on us. Other traps will drop the ceiling or cause the floor to crumble and send us into a pit of spikes."

"Will we be safe?

"Yes, I know where every trap in the Great Tomb is located." She double stepped. "That one was explosives."

Anna held on a bit tighter.

XXX

"Oh! This is so amazing! Thank you for taking me outside, Shizu!"

They had opened a door with '6' painted on it and found themselves in the midst of a forest. Above was a clear blue sky with the sun shining down. A slight breeze made the grass and leaves sway.

"We are not outside, this is the sixth floor of Nazarick."

"How can we still be inside when I can see the sun?"

"The sky you see is an illusion."

"What about the trees and grass and flowers?" A patch of grass stirred. A white rabbit popped its head out and swiftly hopped away. "What about the bunny?"

"Those are all real, but the sky and wind are a result of magic."

Magic is pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Anna peered about excitedly. "Can I go wherever I want?"

"Not yet, first I need to receive permission from the floor guardians for us to remain here." Shizu held out her hand. Anna immediately took it and they set out. As soon as they exited the trees they had emerged in they spotted the massive arena and headed towards it. As they approached a figure came out to greet them. The person was not much taller than Anna, had blond hair and pointed ears. The individual wore brown boots, white stockings, a short skirt, a petticoat, and shawl. In one hand the person had a wooden staff.

"Uhm, hello Shizu, do you have orders for me from Ains-sama?"

"No, Mare-sama, I do not. Is Aura-sama also present?"

"No, my sister is working at the base in Tob Forest." Mare focused on Anna and smiled at her. "Who is this? I don't think I've met her."

"She is Anna Stone, Lord Ains sent her here as his personal guest."

"Oh! You're very lucky to have Ains-sama show you such favor. I know he is very kind, but it's rare for an outside to receive such a blessing."

"Thank you." Anna was staring intently at Mare's face.

"Anna desired to go outside," Shizu explained. "But as that is prohibited I thought bringing her here was the best alternative. May we have permission to remain for a time?"

"Uhm, sure if she is Ains-sama's guest then she is welcome." Mare fidgeted as the human girl kept staring. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you an elf?" Anna asked.

"A dark elf. I am also one of the two floor guardians of this level. Is… is there a reason you keep staring at me?"

"You're a really, really, really pretty girl! Can we play together?"

Mare's cheeks blushed. "I'm a boy. And I'm also seventy-six years old."

"Uh-uh! No way! You're too pretty to be a boy!"

"But… but I am a boy. I dress this way because it was the will of my creator."

"Nuh-uh, you're a girl. Can I brush you hair?"

"Anna, Mare is a male. Also, it is considered discourteous to refer to someone as the incorrect gender."

"But she can't be a boy. She's wearing a skirt, boys don't do that."

Tears began to form in the corners of Mare's eyes. "It's not my fault, I was created this way."


	5. Home

"Pull."

Three clay discs were launched into the air. Shizu pulled the trigger three times in quick succession. There were three 'cracks' as each disc exploded into pieces.

Anna laughed and clapped her hands. "That is so amazing Shizu-chan! Does your boom stick ever miss?"

"I am only a level three sniper, so I can miss, but not often."

"Your ability is very impressive, it is." Hamsuke said. He was the Supreme One's pet and currently residing on the sixth floor. Anna was sitting on his back. "More target practice?"

Shizu looked over at Anna. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes, please!"

Shizu nodded and brought her rifle back to her shoulder. "Pull."

Hamsuke's tail tossed out some more targets.

They had been residing on the sixth floor for a week. Mare-sama had been kind enough to allow them to stay in the giant tree that serves as his residence. Shizu noted that Anna's behavior had markedly improved since their arrival. She enjoyed playing in the grass and woods underneath the sun. Anna enjoyed riding around on Hamsuke and picking flowers. Though they were still inside the Great Tomb the illusion of being in nature clearly suited her.

When target practice was over they went over to the apple grove to have lunch. A dryad named Pinison Fall Perlia looked after the trees and came over as Anna ate some of the apples.

"Is it hard for such a little girl to manage living here? I find it hard sometimes, being surrounded by so many creatures who could destroy the world if they wished."

"Anna has nothing to fear," Shizu replied. "She is Ains-sama's guest. No one would harm her."

"Is she happy living here though? I've met a few humans, they always want to be near their own kind."

"I am certain Anna has adjusted to her new environment."

"Well that's good. I just hope she is happy growing up in a place where she is the only one of her kind."

Shizu processed this information and added it to Anna's file.

XXX

They were walking through the fields when Shizu received a message from Yuri-nee.

"Shizu," Yuri's voice spoke in her head. "The master has returned. He wishes to speak with Anna. Bring her immediately to the throne room."

"Understood." She turned to her charge. "Anna, we have to go to the throne room now."

"We do? Can't we stay here just a little longer?"

"No, the Supreme Being Ains Ooal Gown-sama has ordered us to present ourselves."

"You talk about Ains-sama, a lot. He sounds like a very kind person. I remember when he rescued me. He was in black armor and I never saw his face. Will I get to see his face this time?"

"That is very likely." Shizu carefully lifted Anna and placed the girl on her shoulders.

"Is he handsome?"

"Beauty is subjective, however I have heard both Albedo-sama and Shalltear-sama describe him as the most beautiful man in all the world."

XXX

When they arrived in the throne room not only was Ains-sama on his throne room but the floor guardians were also present and the battle maids except for Nabarel and Lupisregina.

"Welcome, Anna Stone, I trust you have been well treated."

"Eek! He's a skeleton!" Anna promptly his behind Shizu's skirt.

"Tch," Shalltear said. "That little shorty is being rude."

"Child, you are embarrassing mother. Now go tell your poppa how much you want siblings."

"Eh?" Ains glanced at Albedo.

Shizu carefully patted Anna three times on the top of her head. "There is no need to be frightened. You have grown familiar with monsters since your arrival."

"B… b… but he's a skeleton!"

"Technically, he is an arch-lich, not a skeleton."

"Please do not be frightened, Anna. I promise I mean you no harm."

The girl slowly came out to stand next to Shizu. "Are you really the one who saved me?"

"I am."

"Thank you."

Ains nodded. "I only regret I could not also save your parents and everyone else who resided in your village."

Anna nodded. "I wish you could have too, but I am glad to be with Shizu-chan."

"Oh? You like having her as your guardian?"

"Yes! I love Shizu-chan!" The girl hugged Shizu's leg.

"Uwaah."

Ains chuckled. "I see, well Anna I am happy to hear that. Now I want to ask you-"

The door to the throne room opened and there was a sudden shout. "Ains Ooal Gown-sama! I formally challenge you for leadership of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! Face me or admit your defeat before all!"

All eyes turned to see a three foot tall penguin with a top hat.

"Éclair! How dare you interrupt Ains-sama!" Albedo cried. "If you wish to challenge him you should make an appointment!"

"Agreed," Demiurge said.

"It's fine." Ains motioned with one bony hand. "Come forward, Éclair, I accept your challenge."

"Very well!" The penguin began to slowly waddle forward. Everyone waited patiently as he did so.

Anna stared, first at Éclair and then at everyone else. Even Shizu-chan was simply standing there. "Uhm, is something bad going to happen?"

"No," Shizu replied.

"But aren't you loyal to Ains-sama?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you doing anything to stop Éclair?"

"No one blames Éclair for being a traitor, he was programmed this way. We honor all forty-one of the Supreme Beings who created us by respecting their program settings."

Anna was looking up at her with her mouth hanging open.

"We don't blame him because the gods made him do it."

"Uh, okay."

Eventually Éclair stood before the throne. "As the challenged you may decide the form of our duel. Magic, weapons, Pac-man, I will defeat you no matter what you choose."

Ains held out his hand. "Thumb wrestling."

"What?!"

"I choose thumb wrestling."

"But I-" the helpless penguin looked at his flippers. "Curse you Ains-sama and your brilliant strategy! Very well, it's my defeat, but I will rule Nazarick one day!"

"I look forward to your next attempted overthrow."

"And next time schedule it so you do not inconvenience Ains-sama." Albedo stated.

Éclair turned around and waddled away.

"Now then," Ains continued. "Anna, I want to ask you a question. There is a place called Carne village which is under my protection. Some time ago they were attacked and a number of the villagers were killed, including children. In this village there is a couple who lost their daughter. I have been informed they would be happy to adopt you. If you wish, Anna, you can live in that village and be part of a family."

"But what about Shizu-chan? Will I still get to be with her too?"

"No, your new parents will be your guardians. Shizu will remain here."

"No! I don't want to leave Shizu-chan!"

"Anna," Shizu knelt down to put her face on the girl's level. "Please stop and think what would make you happy. If you go to this village you will be surrounded by other humans, get to see the actual sun, and have parents. Would you not feel more secure in such an environment?"

"No!" Anna shook her head. "I love you Shizu-chan and I like this place. Some of the people are scary," she sneaked a peek at Albedo and Solution. "But most of them are really nice, even if they are monsters. I don't want to go if it means I can't be with you." She latched her small arms around Shizu's shoulders and pressed her head against the automaton's neck. "Please don't make me leave my home!"

Shizu looked at the throne. "Ains-sama, I request Anna Stone be allowed to remain as a resident."

Ains slowly nodded. "Very well. Anna, you are welcome to stay, but we will need to educate you and find a role for you if you are to be a part of Nazarick."

Shizu slid her own arms around Anna and applied pressure well within tolerable limits. "Uwaah."

XXX

 **Thirteen Years Later**

A young woman arrived in the city of Falmouth. She wore an odd cloak that was a mix of greens, browns, and blacks in a strange pattern. There was a small smile on her face as she strolled into town to begin her mission.

"For the glory of Ains Ooal Gown."


	6. Sniper

The streets of Falmouth were crowded, and the central plaza was decorated with flowers and brightly colored banners. There was a festive mood in the air. Walking through the city plaza Anna drew a certain amount of attention. Part of that was due to her unusual cloak, another part was the fact she was an attractive young woman. It was fine though, there were a lot of foreign merchants and dignitaries present, whose garish clothes stood out even more than hers did. She didn't stand out that badly, and if a handful of people remembered her it didn't matter anyway.

Anna stopped by a fruit seller's cart and handed over a couple copper coins in exchange for an apple. She had a fondness for apples, though the ones here couldn't compare to those from back home. The vendor was a young man with curly black hair and an eager smile.

"Hey, you're from Re-Estize aren't you?"

Anna nodded and smiled back at him. "Yes, I am. How can you tell?"

"The coins you gave me. I suppose you're here for the coronation like everyone else?"

"That's right," she pointed to a large stone building on the eastern edge of the plaza. "I take it the ceremony is going to take place there?"

"Yes, that's the Temple of Markin. It's where all our rulers are crowned."

Anna nodded and took a bite of the apple she'd bought. There was another building directly across from temple. It was four stories tall with a steepled roof decorated with carved gargoyles. "What is that place there?"

"That's the private residence of Duke Carolyn, he's one of the richest men in the kingdom."

Anna nodded.

"Hey, is Re-Estize really as terrible a place as they say?"

"Terrible? What do you mean?"

"Well… you know they say your Queen Renner is possessed by demons, or is the tool of demons. Is it true monsters in your country have rights? That they can own _property_?"

Anna looked the man in the eye and gave him a very cold smile. "Shocking isn't it? Treating other races like they were people instead of just killing them on sight."

The man blinked at her. He was probably unsure as her words seemed to agree with him, but her tone didn't. "We would never do that here."

"Oh, I know. Your new king's opinions are no secret." She walked away.

XXX

Anna found an alley where she could be momentarily alone. She lifted up her hood and touched the brass buckle of her cloak. "Vanish."

Instantly she disappeared from sight. She had no magical ability, but could use magic items. She went back out into the plaza and headed towards the Duke's home. It was surrounded by an iron gate, but she climbed it with ease. Hurrying to the side of the building she took out some hooks that began scaling the wall. This involved no magic, it was skill and years of training with mom. It only took a handful of minutes to reach the rooftop.

Anna found a spot between two snarling gargoyles that gave her a perfect view of the temple entrance across the way. From hidden pockets sewn into her cloak she took out the fourteen parts of her sniper rifle and began to assemble them. The parts remained invisible so long as they were in contact with her, but she had learned to assemble and disassemble her weapon while blindfolded. Her rifle was put together in under sixty seconds. She slapped in a magazine, worked the bolt, and slid a round into the chamber. As she did so she sang quietly to herself.

"Sniper on the wall.

Servant of Nazarick.

I'm ready to fight,

ready to kill.

Ready to die,

but never will.

Blood makes the grass grow.

I make the blood flow.

Overlord Ains Ooal Gown, banzai!"

She laid out in the prone position and brought her eye to the scope. The entrance the temple zoomed in. Anna held the door in her cross hairs. She estimated the distance at about eight hundred yards with virtually no wind. For a level four sniper it wouldn't be too difficult. Now she just had to wait.

As she waited she thought about some of the many lessons she had learned from mom and others in Nazarick. Many had given their time to instruct her and so she had learned much.

XXX

"Squeeze the trigger gently," Mom explained. "Do not jerk it or your aim will be thrown off.

XXX

"Cyanide is a fast acting and very effective poison," Solution told her. "Now, if you want your victim to suffer…"

XXX

"The tea ceremony is about etiquette and proper decorum as much as it is the teas itself," Nabarel said.

XXX

"Mix mud with the roots of a sasprin plant you'll have a plaster that helps heal most burns," Lupisregina said.

XXX

"In humans, if you want to cause immediate death you should target the head, heart, or throat." Yuri pointed to a diagram as she explained the lesson. "Now the stomach, liver, and lungs will also lead to death, but it will be delayed. Additionally, severing a major limb will cause death from blood loss unless a tourniquet or other…"

XXX

"The bee is a winged insect which feeds on pollen and has a hierarchal society." Entoma said.

XXX

"Now the naughty nurse, school girl, and teacher with glasses are some of the most popular occupations in human society." Shalltear explained.

XXX

"The key to successful torture techniques is patience. Especially when using instruments such as blades, saws, drills, needles, or hammers." Demiurge said. "I will now demonstrate on this two legged sheep."

"Please, don't." The prisoner whimpered.

XXX

"Always keep this in mind," Albedo told her with a serious expression. "When your beloved man is going to have his way with you, always make sure to ask him what he wants you to do with your clothes. Whether he wants to have you take them off, remove them himself, or leave them on to get dirty. Very, very, dirty…"

XXX

Anna had a thorough education growing up and learned a great many things. But her favorite lessons were those with her mother as she learned how to be a sniper. Nothing made her happier than to be told she'd done well and then be rhythmically patted on the head.

Anna had dim memories of a small house and two kind faces. She knew she'd been born outside of the Great Tomb and rescued by Ains-sama. It was no secret that Shizu was not her birth mother, but it didn't matter. Anna loved her like a mother and was loved by her. The Great Tomb of Nazarick was her home and the people there accepted her as one of them. She was never made to feel inferior despite the fact she was human. All that mattered to them was her absolute loyalty to Ains-sama. The monsters of Nazarick were infinitely fairer and kinder than the bigoted humans of the world.

She worshipped the memory of the departed Supreme Beings and followed Ains Ooal Gown-sama with complete devotion. He was her kind and merciful leader, and it was her greatest honor to serve him in any way possible. The proudest moment of her entire life had been when she'd knelt down and sworn her fealty unto death. Her joy and happiness were to serve him and to make her mother proud.

After about a two hour wait the royal procession entered the north end of the plaza. Guards pushed the delirious throng aside as Prince Dumon, only surviving child of the departed King Relmon arrived in a carriage drawn by six white horses. All the major nobles and priests of the kingdom followed behind. As he exited the carriage to wild cheers Anna locked her sights on him. He was smiling and waving to the adoring masses.

Like his father he believed in following the traditions of his land. The prince loathed all monsters and was working to form a coalition to try and oppose Queen Renner and the kingdom of Re-Estize. Which meant opposing Ains-sama who was the one in control of the queen.

There were no other direct descendants of the king, no other obvious candidates to seize the throne. If Dumon were to die the country would almost certainly plunge into civil war. Thousands of innocents would perish and many more would suffer.

Anna smiled as she gently squeezed the trigger and felt her rifle kick. In mid wave the back of the prince's head exploded. As he toppled people screamed, guards looked about in confusion, nobles and priests rushed to his side.

"Uwaah!" Mom and Ains-sama would both be proud of her!

Still invisible, she broke down her weapon and then climbed down into the mass panic of the crowd below.

Sniper of Nazarick, Anna Stone Delta, was on her way home long before the local authorities even had order reestablished.

 **THE END**


End file.
